ABSTRACT 2017 AHRQ T32 Competing Renewal Application Mission. The Health Services Research Training (HSRT) Program at the University of Washington in the Department of Health Services and the School of Pharmacy prepares research leaders to improve health in diverse populations by conducting interdisciplinary studies and implementing the results in a rapidly changing health care and social-political environment. The program builds capacity in health services research nationally and in the Pacific Northwest region, serving 5 states with 27% of the U.S. land mass. Trainees. We are requesting AHRQ NRSA T32 support for 8 slots. We request six predoctoral slots per year for five years for broad-based training in health services research. We also request 2 predoctoral slots per year for five years for training in comparative effectiveness research (CER) and patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR) through the Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research & Policy Doctoral Program (PORPP). We recruit highly qualified trainees from diverse backgrounds who have the potential for an outstanding career in health services research. Curriculum and Mentorship. Predoctoral trainees obtain a PhD in Health Services through a competency- based curriculum that provides: 1) comprehensive knowledge of the health care system, health policy and the determinants/disparities of population health; 2) rigorous training in the theory and research methods of key disciplines; 3) expertise in an area of emphasis through intensive preparation in theory, content, and methods; and 4) training in effective communication within organizations and with scientfic and lay audiences. Predoctoral trainees in PORPP develop competencies in CER to compare the clinical, economic, and patient- centered effects of medicines and other health technology in patient populations and conduct patient-centered outcomes research. Trainees carry out applied, multidisciplinary research at UW centers and external research partners. Strong mentorship produces high quality research aligned with AHRQ?s mission and priority populations to facilitate the translation of findings into policy and practice. Evaluation and Performance. The program has established evaluation protocols, a process for review of evaluation data, and a continuous quality improvement approach. The University of Washington HSRT program has an excellent record of producing highly qualified researchers; in the past 10 years the 54 Health Services and PORPP predoctoral trainees published 173 papers between entry and graduation. In the past 10 years 100 percent of AHRQ predoctoral trainee alumni are employed in research positions in academia and research organizations.